1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for detecting the motion of a compactor roller of a soil compactor rotatable about an axis of rotation.
2. Background of the Related Art
Soil compactors used in the compacting of soil structural materials, such as earth, gravel, asphalt or such, are provided with a shaker drive on at least one compactor roller to achieve the desired degree of compacting. By means of this kind of shaker drive, for example, a circumferential shaking, acceleration of the compactor roller can be produced in order to generate an oscillation motion of the compactor roller, that is, a back and forth motion in the circumferential direction. In addition it is possible, by means of a shaker drive, to produce a radial shaking acceleration of the compactor roller and consequently a vibrational motion, that is, a motion in the radial direction with respect to an axis of rotation of the compactor roller.
In order to obtain information about the motion status of the compactor roller in soil, compactors designed in this way, it is known how to provide sensors, such as acceleration sensors or angle sensors, on framework components in the area of a compactor roller. Since these sensors, however, are not motion-linked to the roller whose motion state is to be monitored, but rather to a frame about which the roller rotates, the sensor signals or the information contained in said signals supplied by such sensors can only be conditionally used for an exact determination of the motion state, in particular different vibration modes or motion forms, such as skipping, tumbling or yaw of a compactor roller.